Tortallan songfics!
by Lady Merlin
Summary: these are songfics following tunes...umm, read the crappy title instead of the crappy summary
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is a song fic based on Alanna! It goes to the tune of Avril Lavigne –mobile-

Disclaimer…I don't own nothing! Don't sue me!

Came back, at this time,

This sucks got to start bashing people's heads

Say goodbye to all my friends,

Don't know if I'll be alive then,

Time now to turn around

Turn my back on this crazy king (turn my back on this crazy king)

Jonathan's changing when she turns around, he's such a stupid jerk she's so sad

Jonathan's changing when she turns around, he's such a stupid jerk she's so sad

Start back in this realm

Fight myself back into life

I'm waking up to say I've tried

Instead of waking up to another Wyldon guy

It's time to turn around

Turn and walk over this psycho dude oh oh oh

Jonathan's changing when she turns around, he's such a stupid jerk she's so sad

Jonathan's changing when she turns around, he's such a stupid jerk she's so sad

She's so sad.

Hanging round in guy's clothes lifes a bit weird

Spinning round on the ceiling crazy and mad

Sometimes I wanna SCREAM OUT LOUD

Jonathan's changing

Everywhere I go

He a nutty psycho

I'm Alanna

Jonathan's changing

Everywhere I go to out of what I know

I'm Alanna

Blah blah blah. I can't be bother to write the other la la's so bear with me. It is easier to fathom if you have heard this song. Yeah, the next one is for my fave couple…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I don't own anything!

This is sung to sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne.

He was a clerk,

She was a wildmage

Can I make it anymore obvious?

She was humane

He was sweet

What more can I say?

She wanted him

He'd never tell,

But secretly he wanted her to go to hell

But society ruled

And he said goodbye

Breaking her pretty little heart

She was a wild mage

He said see 'ya later mage

She was just a playtoy

He was a cute guy but his head was up in space

He needed to come back down to earth

Five years from now

He sits at home

He's sad and all alone

He listens to a herald

Guess what he hears

'bout Daine rocking up the realm

He messages his friends

They already know

And they've all got invites to her wedding

He tags along and stands in the crowd

Looks up at the woman he turned down

Sorry but you missed out

Well tough luck that girl's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the woman she could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that lives inside

Sorry that you couldn't see

See the woman she could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that lives inside

I'm just a man

And she's just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love

Haven't you heard?

How we ROCK each other's world!

She was a wild mage

I said see 'ya later mage

I'll be at home after your class

I'll be in the chemistry lab

Trying to burn something

Well more like a cooking show

Ok, I hope you like it. It is not great but my next chappie is Numair being sk8er Boi. Hehe

I likie! May the force be with you


	3. Chapter 3

This is also Sk8er Boi

Only sk8er Boi is Numair

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a mage

She was a bitch

What more can I say?

He wanted her

She'd never tell, but secretly she wanted him as well

And all of her friends stuck up their nose

Partially cuz they wanted him as well

He was a super mage

She said see 'ya later mage

He was to powerful for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth

5 years from now

She sits at home

Sewing a dress she's all alone

Then suddenly, guess what she hears

Emperor orzone being jealous

She comes to the ball

And stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

Sorry that you couldn't see

See the man that he could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that lives inside

He's just a man

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

We are in love

Haven't you heard?

How we RAWK each other's world

He was a super mage

I said see 'ya later mage

I'll be at our home

I'm be there tending to some birds I found and

Looking for some chemical

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends.


	4. Chapter 4

A cute lil D/N fic. Loads of fluff. Daine's POV. I don't own anyone…

**I'm tugging at my hair**

**I'm pulling at my clothes**

**I'm trying to keep my cool**

**I know it shows**

**I'm staring at my feet**

**My checks are turning red**

**I'm searching for the words inside my head**

Daine looked at a handsome dashing Numair, who by the way was bust flirting with some buxom court lady. For once, she imagined herself in that lady's place.

**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it**

**Yeah**

Daine had dressed in a tight uncomfortable pale pink dress that had a plunging neckline for Numair. She hated it. But well, she could try to be like his lovers. A few days ago, she had dyed her hair blonde and woken up screaming to make up an excuse. She said that somebody had snuck into her room and dyed her hair.

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say I wanna blow you... away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down**

**On one knee**

**Marry me today**

**Yes, I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

She looked at him from the garden, cornering some willing lady in the balcony, obviously he hadn't seen her there. She looked and prayed for a miracle that split them apart. Unfortunately some birds heard her request and sent one of them to try peck her hair out of place. To required damage, there was lots of screaming. Only, to Daine's backfired plan, the lady only stuck closer to Numair.

**It don't do me any good**

**Its just a waste of time**

**What use is it to you**

**What's on my mind**

**If ain't coming out**

**We're not going anywhere**

**So why can't I just tell you that I care**

"Are you ok?" Numair asked.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You don't seem ok."

"I'm fine Numair!" she said with more force tan required.

**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it**

**Yeah**

"I'm sorry Numair."

"What for?"

"yesterday night. I was rather ticked off."

"Oh. It's ok."

"Is something wrong?"

"you look, different."

"oh."

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say I wanna blow you... away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down**

**On one knee**

**Marry me today**

**Yes, I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

**What's wrong with my tongue**

**These words keep slipping away**

**I stutter, I stumble **

**Like I've got nothing to say**

"Numair, be careful."

"Yeah."

"Please. I'd hate to see you hurt."

"ok. Thanks. I will be."

"Hope to see you soon."

"ok."

**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it**

**Yeah**

"hey Alanna, you noticed Daine's acting weird, or is it just me?"

"Uhm, you. She looks fine to me."

"Oh." Numair said, but he thought, then somethings wrong with me.

**Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say**

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say I wanna blow you...away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down**

**On one knee**

**Marry me today**

**Yes, I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

**These things I'll never say**

Daine looked at Numair dancing with loads of other women, complimenting them, and watched them bet amongst themselves who could get into his bed. She saw him gazing at some other women. It would never be her. All of her wished were wasteful. He could never be hers.


	5. Chapter 5

A little songfic looking at Numair in Daine's perspective. Cute fluff. I don't own anyone.

_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cos  
_

"You bastard! How dare you speak to your superiors!" a man yelled at Daine.

Daine glared. But before she could open her mouth, Numair stepped in front of her. He shot a glance at her. Disheveled hair, crumpled clothes and smudged nose, she still looked beautiful, her eyes still held their lively sparkle, her mouth and lips were still lush and full and she still was loved by everyone. She was still the amazing person she was.

"If you want to interfere with Daine, you'll have to go through me." He said. He missed the loving look on her face.

_  
Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me   
_

"Thank you Numair."

"Maglet, anytime, anytime. I'll never stop protecting you."

_  
You listen to me when  
I speak of of love and doom  
You know when my hearts been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok  
_

"And today I saw his with Lady Kalyn, and he says he loves me!" said a near-to-tear Daine.

"Well, Daine, anyone who breaks your heart, is not worth caring about." Numair said pulling Daine into a hug.

Daine looked up through her tears and smiled. "Numair, you make me smile. I love you."

And Numair heart killed itself. It leapt up to his throat, to the pits of his stomach, into his mouth again and died of sorrow. He thought that she meant it in the _love_ way, but then realised that she probably meant it in a dare-he-say-it, father daughter way.

_  
Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go  
_

"NO! You can't send her to Scanara!" Numair yelled

"But I have to!" Jon protested

"I won't let her go!" Numair made a claim

"why?" Jon asked curious

"why? How can you even ask that?" Numair asked flustered.

"Jon, you dolt! He loves her!" Thayet whispered into Jon's ear.

"oooooooooooh." Was all Jon managed to say.

_  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
_

Daine looked at Numair flirting with some buxom lady. Her heart wrenched. Numair seemed to have noticed the queer expression on her face. He strode over. "hullo Daine."

Her face brightened. "Hi."

"so, you bored?"

"yeah, having fun?" she teased mercilessly. Both their hearts jumped off a cliff. Teasing him about such a subject killed her. Hearing her teasing about such a subject and not being able to tell her how much she meant to him killed him.

_  
When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt  
_

"Numair, it's ok. It's going to be ok." Daine worriedly assured him.

Numair just nodded. He had full trust in her. She hugged him, not knowing what else to say. Numair hugged her back. He badly wanted to kiss her lips and hold her up, but knew that that would just ruin her life. He needed her friendship too much.

_  
(Whenever) Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what   
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)  
_

"Maglet, be mine forever. I'll hold you tight for ever. I'll never let you go."

_  
Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)  
_

"What? You're sending him to Kyprin isles? He's got so many enemies there!" Daine asked panicked.

"But we have to." Jon said calmly, feeling that he had heard this somewhere.

"How can you?"

"Why do you care?" he asked her.

"She loves him you dolt!" Thayet whispered in his ear, not believing that he didn't see such obvious signs.

"Oooooooooh. Butbutbut, if he loves her, and she loves him, what's wrong?" All of this was said aloud.

Thayet slammed her head into her palm. Numair walked into the room. He walked to Daine and cupped her face. "Is this true sweet?"

"yes." She looked ashamed.

Numair leant into a kiss with Daine. Daine was stiff at first, but warmed up and locked in a passionate embrace with him. Unknown to them, all the others had sneaked out.

"Come on, pay up." Alanna demanded of Jon.

Jon reluctantly gave her a bag of coins. "How much did you bet?" Thayet asked eyes flashing dangerously.

"yeah, how much _did_ you bet Jon?" asked Alanna, grinning evilly at him. The ladies glanced at each other before turning to a now very scared Jon.

"It was good knowing you lad." George murmured sympathetically passing by them. Jon gulped.

_  
You, you're always there for  
when I need you most  
day and night you're by my side  
protecting me  
protecting me_

Sorry, I like funniness too. Lol. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anyone, the song belongs to Kelly Clarkson. Yep.

**Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe  
**

Alanna sat there, lost. Whom should she be with, Jon or George? George was like her brother, whom she loved beyond compare, he understood everything about her. Jon was a king…

**  
You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me  
**

George saw Alanna sitting there face in knees. He smiled. He knew what confusion she would be going through right now.

**  
So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe  
**

"Hi Alanna."

"oh, hi George. How did you find me?"

"I know your mind as well as I know my own."

"oh." Was all Alanna said, blushing.

**  
You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me  
**

"ALANNA! WHERE DID YOU GO?" Jon yelled.

Alanna flinched. "I was just by the lake." She said recovered and sort-of accusingly.

"What do you mean? It's so dangerous!"

"have you forgotten who I am? I CAN fight."

"I'm beginning to reconsider… I might just disallow you from fighting." Jon said carelessly flicking a fly away.

"WHAT THE HELL JON! IF YOU KEEP ME FROM FIGHTING I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL BLOODY CASTRATE YOU! YOU…YOU AAARGH!" and stomped off.

**  
And I was hiding  
'Till you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?  
**

"George, do you have problems with a woman who an fight?"

"no, of course not. I mean, if they can defend themselves, good for them!"

"ok. Thanks."

**  
You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
**

"What's your problem with a fighting woman?" Alanna asked Jon.

"she might just fight enough, and then she wouldn't depend on me."

**  
(You found me)  
(When no one else was looking')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
the ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me**

"you know what? I choose George. Jon, you really don't love me. It's just infatuation."

"WHAT?"

"goodbye Jon."

Later

"George"

"yes love?"

"I choose you."

"huh?"

"I choose you over Jon."

"why? You could be a queen!"

"ah, but you found me when I was all alone. I really love you. And I'm sorry it took so long to realise that."

"but as long as it's true."

"of course."

"Can I say something?"

"yes?"

"WOOHOO!"

Well, R&R already!


End file.
